Lunar Sacrifice
by GalerianRose
Summary: Spending time with Sasuke gave her a feeling a peace and wholeness. He always made her feel safe and she hoped that it would always stay that way. "Lets play some games. I'll try to win you a prize." Hinata said excitedly.


AN:

This is for the SasuxHina-FanFic-FC contest on DeviantArt.  
Contest Theme: Put Sasuke and Hinata in the universe/situation of your favorite game/ manga/ anime/ drama or any other kind of series you love!

I picked Kannazuki no Miko.  
Cover image by: neocrims0n on deviantart

* * *

_Lunar Sacrifice_

_By: Rose_

"Stop worrying, just say how you feel. He prefers it when people are honest with him. You know that better than anyone else." Hinata began fidgeting with the hem of her dress, while Tsukiko helped her with her sandals. She didn't know anything about dating and she wasn't even completely sure it could be labeled as a date.

"I don't know how to act on a date." Tsukiko stood up and grabbed Hinata's hairbrush off the dresser. She held the brush in front of her, looking into Hinata's eyes, silently asking permission to fix the girl's hair. Hinata nodded her head, she had a panic attack the first time Tsuki tried to do her hair. Thankfully Tsuki didn't pry into why she had gotten so scarred. It was a piece of her past that only Sasuke knew about. "Is it even a Date?"

Tsuki smiled and began to carefully brush Hinata's hair. "Don't worry about if it's a date or not. Just relax and let things flow naturally." Hinata took a deep breath. Tsuki was right Sasuke has been her friend since they were children she shouldn't be letting herself get nervous just because he's taking her to the amusement park. It's not like they've never been alone together before. Besides he said it was for her birthday so it doesn't necessarily mean he likes her, right? She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Sasuke drives a motorcycle right?" Tsuki asked while putting the brush back down and grabbing a small hair tie.

"Yes." Tsuki lovingly braided her best friend's hair. It would only get tangled if it was left down. "Thank you for the outfit I really appreciate it, Tsuki."

"You don't have to thank me" smiling the young woman guided her best friend to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. "So what do you think?"

Hinata was speechless. Her dress was knee-length and a beautiful lavender color. The bottom was loose so that she cold easily move around and it didn't have any sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid that let the curve of her neck tempt any who looked at it. She felt beautiful and a bit more confident.

"I feel pretty." there was a knock at the door and Tsuki quickly opened it. Haku stepped in and couldn't help but stare for a moment before speaking.

"Sasuke is waiting for you downstairs, Miss." Haku noted the slight frown on Tsukiko's face as she watched Hinata's face light up in excitement. Hinata thanked Haku and quickly made her way downstairs.

Sasuke was feeling nervous. He wanted this date to be perfect. He had even tried to plan every minute of the day but when he saw Hinata walking down the stairs he thew all that planning out the window. She was breathtaking he rarely ever saw her out of her uniform and couldn't recall her ever dressing up.

"H-Hello Sasuke." her cheeks where pink and she was smiling.

"You look beautiful." he rarely ever gave complements especially out load but he wanted her to know how he felt. Her red cheeks were his reward.

"Thank you." hearing him say that made her feel warm and her heart beat a bit faster. He quickly turned and started to walk out the house knowing she would follow. When they got to his bike he handed her a helmet. She held it and just stared at him. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a pair of black leather boots which matched his black t-shirt. He was about to ask her if she was nervous when she blurted "You look really sexy when you're on your bike." he felt like his face would burst into flames, before he could respond she put the helmet on and got on the bike. He felt like his heart would burst when she wrapped her arms around him.

Her heart was racing she couldn't believe she said that out loud. She had meant to say he looked handsome but his dark eyes distracted her. The look on his face made her feel giddy and empowered. Enjoying the warmth from Sasuke's back Hinata let herself relax. She was gonna have fun and she wasn't going to let her shyness get in the way.

* * *

When they got to the amusement park they were surprised to find it mostly empty. Sasuke was thankful, he hated crowds and was glad none of the rides would have lines. Hinata was a little disappointed because she was hoping to use crowds as an excuse to hold hands. They went on all the thrill rides first. Despite how sick some of the rides made her, like the mega drop, she was still happy. Sasuke had a smirk on his face the whole time and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Tsuki was right she had been worried for nothing. Spending time with Sasuke gave her a feeling a peace and wholeness. He always made her feel safe and she hoped that it would always stay that way. "Lets play some games. I'll try to win you a prize." Hinata said excitedly.

"Isn't that my job?" Sasuke had mixed feelings, on one hand he knew it was usually the guys who won prizes for their dates, but on the other he really liked the idea of Hinata winning him something.

"We can win prizes for each other. It'll be fun." Hinata pointed to a booth called 'Target Practice' and ran over to it. She looked adorable when she was excited and he couldn't help but chuckle. Since becoming the solar priestess she had become more confident and open with her thoughts. She was becoming stronger and she wouldn't need him to protect her anymore. That day would be bittersweet but he welcomed it.

"You get 2 shots. For the bigger prizes you need two bulls eyes and for the smaller ones you need one. If your arrow hits the white area you get a capsule, they have random prizes. If you miss completely you lose." The couple listened as the vendor explained the game to the young boy and girl in front of them. The boy had spiky blond hair and the girls hair was a light pink that made Hinata think of Tsuki's eyes.

"I'll win you whatever prize you want, believe it." the boy said cheerfully.

"Whatever. I just wanna win something for Ino." the girl crossed her arms over her chest. The boy sighed and payed the vendor, he missed the first two shots and paid the vender for two more. He tried and missed again. He was about to pay again when the pink haired girl spoke up. "Naruto! You know we have a couple waiting for us to finish right?" the boy turned around and looked at Hinata with a guilty expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Hinata didn't mind watching the boy.

"Yeah it's fun watching little twerps like you try so hard." Sasuke had a grin on his face.

"Shut up Sasuke, I'll beat you one day." Hinata wondered how the two knew each other.

"Go ahead and try kid." Sasuke poked Naruto on the forehead it was something his brother used to do to annoy him. Naruto hit his hand away.

"You're just showing off for your girlfriend." Hinata's face resembled a tomato and Sasuke was tempted to bite her cheek. He was happy she didn't deny it. Because it meant she might feel the same way he did. He snatched the bow from Naruto and took an arrow off the counter. The first arrow hit the white of the moving target board his second arrow hit the red.

"That's showing off." the pinkette stared at him with awe. Hinata's expression was filled with pride. That made him feel good. Naruto grumbled and snatched the bow back. He tried again the first arrow missed but he managed to hit the white with the second arrow.

"I did it!" the vendor smiled and congratulated Naruto and grabbed three capsules from a big basket behind her. She handed one to Sasuke and two to Naruto .

"You get a bonus for not giving up." the blond cheered and quickly opened his capsules. The first one had a coupon for free ramen at a new restaurant that just opened the week before. He planned to use it right away. The second capsule had a two sided keychain, one side had an 'S' and the other an 'I'.

"Told you I'd win you something Sakura." he handed the keychain to sakura and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. She thanked him with a hug and attached it to her keys. The vendor smiled at the two and then looked at Sasuke.

"You can pick any prize from behind the glass." she pointed to the shelves underneath the counter. Sasuke looked over at Hinata and nudged his head towards the shelf. Hinata gave him a warm smile and bent down to look at the various toys and accessories. She noticed a small pouch with an eagle design on it. The vendor grabbed it before Hinata could even ask for it and handed it to the blushing girl with a smile. "I could see the twinkle in your eyes when you looked at it."

"Thank you." Sasuke forgot to breath for a moment when Hinata looked at him. She looked so happy and his pride swelled knowing it was because of him. "Now it's your turn, pick something and I'll win it for you." she looked so eager that he wanted to pick on her. He assumed the shelves behind the vendor were prizes that would take two hits so he stared at them for a minute. An umbrella made to look like a sword in it's sheath caught his eye.

"I want the sword umbrella." he expected her to respond with a stutter.

"No problem." she said confidently. Now that he thought about it she almost didn't stutter at all today. He also felt immensely proud of the confidence in her voice.

"Sorry but to get that umbrella you'll need four consecutive hits. I didn't mention it before because I assumed the kids wouldn't be able to get one hit, sorry."

At first Hinata felt intimidated but when she thought about how patient Tsuki was when teaching her to shoot she was able to push that feeling away. Besides Sauske wouln't have picked such a tough prize if he didn't believe she could do it. But then again he might just be teasing her. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. "I can do it." Sasuke smiled and paid for the four arrows. Taking aim she watched as the target moved from side to side. The speed kept changing and she silently cursed at how Sasuke made it look so easy. Taking her time she shot each arrow and everyone held their breath as each arrow hit the bulls eye. When the forth arrow hit it felt like the world froze.

"That was amazing!" Sakura's voice brought her out of her daze and she couldn't help the smile of triumph on her face. The look of shock on Sauke's face made her wanna do a silly victory dance but that could wait until she was alone. Naruto was speechless and Sakura looked at her like she was a hero "Can you show me how do do that? I really want to win something for my friend."

Sasuke was surprised, he knew that Tsuki had been training her in swordsmanship and archery to help boost her confidence but he hadn't realized how good she was. He wondered if she was as good with a blade as she was with a bow. He felt a punch to his stomach and looked down at Naruto. "Your girlfriend is pretty cool. She's even better than you."

"Shut it." After poking the boy's head he looked at Hinata, she looked angelic teaching Sakura how to hold the bow and aim the shot. The young girl missed the first shot but second arrow landed at the very edge of the target. Sakura happily hugged Hinata and opened her capsule. It was a bracelet made with plastic flower beads.

"Thank you. I know Ino will love it." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him away. "Come on Naruto we need to stop interfering with their date." the vender chuckled at the embarrassed expressions on the teens faces. She gave the umbrella to Hinata who cheerfully handed it to Sasuke they wore matching smiles.

* * *

After going to some of the food stalls Sasuke tried to get his bike started but it wouldn't work. He decided he would just pick up the bike later after he walked Hinata home. He walked her to their special spot that over looked the village. As they walked up the large hill Saskue seemed to be lost in thought. He was walking a bit too fast and she was a bit further behind him than usual. As they walked she looked at their shadows, feeling a bit playful Hinata reached her hand out, this made their shadows appear to be holding hands.

Her chuckle brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. He noticed their shadows and decided to slow his pace and hold her hand. His ears felt warm and her smile made it seem like the world revolved around her. In a way it did, at least his world seemed to anyway. They stood at the top of the hill and watched as the sky painted the village in various shades of orange and purple. They felt content at this moment. There was no Orochi, or rituals to worry about. All they needed was each other right now.

"S-Saskue?" she bit her lip feeling upset about the stutter.

"Yeah?" she was so cute when she got nervous.

"Is this a date?" she began to point her fingers together.

Maybe somethings never change. "If you want it to be."

Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked into his eyes they seemed to pull her in. Her eyes looked like shiny pearls and he wondered if she could see right through him. "I want it to be a date." For a moment he wasn't sure if she had spoken but he didn't care. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was a sweet and innocent kiss that seemed to sooth away all their worries with its warmth.

"It's getting late I should take you home before Tsuki comes after us." Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Lets open your capsule first." Sasuke had almost forgotten about it. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Inside there was scrunchie with a sunflower pattern, "It's so pretty." she put it on her wrist and grabbed his hand. "I wish this date could last forever."

* * *

Tsuki waited by the window when the sun began to set she wanted to be the first to welcome Hinata home. when Sasuke and Hinata got to the gate she wasn't expecting to see them kiss each other so passionately. The sight caused a large jolt of pain to shoot through her body. She fell to her knees hugging her arms to her chest. Her mind was flooded with memories that brought tears to her eyes. When the first tear rolled down her cheek it began to pour outside the sky seemed to share in her grief.

She felt Haku's pick her up in his arms and carry her to her bedroom. "What's wrong mistress?" His heart ached seeing Tsukiko is such pain.

"I'm fine... I just need a few moments alone to compose myself. Hinata should be waiting at the door now. Please let her in and make some tea please." Haku hesitated but eventually left. Tsuki went to the bathroom and washed her face. Everything made sense now and she would have to make an important decision soon.

When Tsuki came downstairs to sit with Hinata in the living room Haku wasn't surprised by how perfectly Tsukiko could craft a mask. If he hadn't seen her before it would fool even him. He left the room and decided to ease drop from the kitchen.

"So how was your date Hina?" Tsuki sat on a seat across from Hinata and drank from her cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her. Hinata seemed to be glowing, she really was like a sun.

"It was perfect. I won Sasuke an umbrella which turned out to be useful since it started to rain on us. And he won me this scrunchie." she held out her wrist to show off her gift. "Isn't pretty?" the girl was so excited she didn't give Tsuki a chance to answer. "He also won me this pouch, it has a pretty eagle on it." Tsuki sat and smiled as Hinata went on about all the details of her date. Hinata didn't notice how her best friend twitched when she spoke about how her first kiss felt. Tsuki still felt ashamed for kissing the girl while she was unconscious on the day their destiny as priestesses was awakened. She knew that kiss would be the start of the end of her.

The sound of rain filled the room. For the solar priestess the rain was a promise of a bond blooming into something new and growing stronger. The lunar priestess saw the rain as the setting for the final stage of the end. Her destiny would submerge her in its watery depths and she would drown making sure the events of the past didn't repeat themselves. She knew what her decision was and she hoped she was ready for the consequences.

~end~


End file.
